


Leave the One You Thought You Loved

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: Just a little short story I thought of :)





	Leave the One You Thought You Loved

Vanya lay on the couch in Leonard’s dark living room, trying and failing to sleep. 

_ “I have to go out of town for a bit, but I’ll be back later tonight.” Leonard told her. _

_ “Okay, drive safe.” Vanya replied, wrapping her arms around him. _

_ “I love you.” Leonard said, kissing her on the forehead. _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ Leonard grabbed his keys and headed out the door. _

Vanya got up and stretched, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she returned to the living room, something familiar caught her eye; her father’s old book. It was sandwiched between a phonebook and several outdated newspapers and magazines. She pulled the book from the stack and turned it over in her hands a few times, flipping through the weathered pages. 

“What the- how did he get this?” Vanya muttered as she stopped on one particular page.

_ Number Seven...particularly dangerous...powers she can never know of… _

Vanya felt sick; not only had her father been lying to her all these years, but Leonard had somehow gotten his hands on what was probably her father’s most prized possession. A wave of fear and panic washed over her. Was Leonard really who he said he was? Did he really think she was special? Did he really love her? She couldn’t handle this; she needed to get out of here as soon as she could. As Vanya packed up the few clothes she had brought with her, she heard a car pull into the driveway. She froze on the spot, shaking slightly as  the door creaked open.

“Vanya.” came a voice. Vanya turned to face the front door and was filled with relief as she saw Allison, and she ran over to hug her sister.

“I’m so glad to see you.” she said. Allison returned the hug, and Vanya knew she could finally be safe again.

“Come on, we’re going home. Get your things and let’s go.” Allison told her. Vanya nodded and grabbed her bag, retrieving the book before walking out the door. Allison shut the door behind them as the pair made their way to the car, Allison in the driver’s seat and Vanya in the passenger’s seat. Allison started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading back to the safety of the academy. Vanya shed a few bitter tears when she realized that Leonard never _actually_  loved her, but _he_ didn’t matter; Vanya had her family, and they were the only people she ever needed.


End file.
